


Betting Everything

by StarChild8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/StarChild8
Summary: When Jun made a bet that could cost him everything if his lost, Minghao freaks out and begs him to back out. But Jun has too much pride to listen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jun listen to me,” Minghao trailed behind the older begging him to hear the younger out. The black haired man paid no heed to the other's pleas and continued walking. Minghao reached out and grabbed Jun’s wrist finally making the older halt, “Jun please just listen.”

The older didn’t looked back toward Minghao, but made no attempt to walk off so the brunette continued, “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to fight Seungcheol. All he wants is Jeonghan. Can’t you simply hand him over. I know Jeonghan is family and we all care for him, but I don’t want you have to fight if it can be prevented. Please talk to Jeonghan. I’m sure he’ll understand. Please Jun-”

“It’s not just about Jeonghan, Minghao,” Jun interjected, cutting him off. “There is also a matter of pride. When have you ever heard of a leader just handing one of their members to another alpha- another leader of a different pack at that?! Never! We can’t just give up a family member like that Minghao.”

The older pulled away from his lover and continued to stalk away. There was no way he was about to back down from a fight. He had a social status to maintain and besides leaders don’t let go of pack members that easily. Anger radiated off of him making the air feel thick.

Minghao stood shocked at his mate’s outburst before hurrying after him again. He called out to the taller again hoping to gain his attention. It wasn’t until they were in front of their pack’s house that Jun turned to Minghao. Tears were running down Minghao’s face, “Hyung, you know the price of losing the battle isn’t just Jeonghan. It’s the whole pack. You lose everyone. Including me.”

Jun pulled Minghao into a hug and the younger clutched to his shirt in two tight fists sobbing. Jun ran his finger through the small man’s hair hoping to sooth him. They stood there for a few minutes like that.

Jun pulled back and held his mate’s face in his hands. His brown eyes scanned the other’s face before looking into his eyes. Tears were still spilling out of the younger’s eyes. Jun wiped them away with his thumbs, “You don’t need to worry HaoHao. I won’t lose- I promise. There is nothing that will be able to take you away from me.” His voice was soft, gentle, and soothing to Minghao. He dropped his left hand and to take hold of one the brunette’s.

Minghao nuzzled his face into Jun’s hand and smiled weakly, “I’m still worried for you. You are strong, but Seungcheol is strong as well. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Jun smiled reassuringly, “I won’t get hurt. I’ll win and keep you. All of you. You are my family and I love all of you.” His kissed the shorter’s forehead before walking inside. Minghao wiped away his tears and headed inside as well.

Immediately, Minghao went to find Mingyu. He barged into his friend’s room to find him playing some computer game. Wonwoo was also there, sprawled out on Mingyu’s bed reading a book. The two looked up shocked at Minghao, but their expression quickly changed to worry when they saw his tears.

Mingyu stood up and walked over to Minghao, “What happened? What’s wrong Minghao?” He took hold of the Chinese’s hand and led him over to the bed. Wonwoo sat up to make room for the two. They sat down and Wonwoo began rubbing Minghao’s back.

“I-it’s Jun. He made a deal with-with Seungcheol. They are g-gonna…” Minghao hiccupped out as a fresh wave of tears began to pour, “They’re gonna fight and the winner… the winner gets to keep the-the other’s o-omegas and betas…”

Wonwoo and Mingyu shared a confused glance. “Wait what?” Mingyu asked.

“I mean what I said. You have to talk to him Mingyu!” Minghao took a hold of Mingyu’s forearms staring straight into the other’s eyes, “You’re the other alpha. You have to talk to sense into him. He won’t listen to me. Please Mingyu. Please. You have to!”

“Its none of my business Hao. I can’t intervene,” Mingyu explained.

“But you don’t understand! You’ll lose Wonwoo if he loses!”

“But Wonwoo isn’t Jun’s mate? His mine and your Jun’s. What do you mean I’ll lose Wonwoo?”

“You are both a part of Jun’s pack. Winner takes all of the other’s betas and omegas. That includes Wonwoo. But it doesn’t include you since you’re an alpha.”

Mingyu sat in stunned silence absorbing everything. Wonwoo took hold of one of Mingyu’s hands, “Don’t worry Mingyu. We won’t be separated.”

Mingyu shook his head and stood up, “I’ll be right back. I’m going go have a chat with Jun real quick.” He stormed out of the room leaving the door wide open. Minghao looked down at his hands and started to cry once more. Wonwoo hugged the younger and rubbed his arms up and down comfortingly.

After a few minutes, yelling was heard from somewhere within the house. Minghao’s head perked up and turned toward the hallway. He stood up and went to stand in the doorway. Wonwoo joined him seconds later. They listened as Jun and Mingyu argued.

“WELL I DON’T BELIEVE THAT WONWOO’S FATE SHOULDN’T BE DETERMINED ON ONE OF YOUR FIGHTS!” Mingyu yelled.

“DON’T BLAME ME. I DIDN’T MAKE THE TERMS!” Jun countered.

“YOU AGREED TO THEM! WONWOO IS MY MATE NOT YOURS. HOW COULD YOU PUT HIM UP FOR BETS LIKE THAT?! AND I’M SURE JEONGHAN AND SEUNGKWAN WOULDN’T BE TOO PLEASED EITHER SINCE YOU ARE ALSO BETTING THEM!”

“MINGYU! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!”

The voices fell quite so Wonwoo led Minghao back to the bed. He laid him down and tucked him in, “I’m sure you don’t want to see Jun right now and I know you’re tired. Sleep in here tonight. Mingyu can crash in my room.”

Minghao nodded and let out a weak thank you. Wonwoo stood up and walked over to the door. He smiled at Minghao before turning off the lights and closing the door. Minghao laid in the darkness quietly crying before he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered into the room through the blinds lighting the small space. Minghao awoke with a groan and blinked his eyes open. He squinted against the light and sat up. Looking around, the small Chinese man yawned before becoming alarmed, “This isn’t my room.”

A small panic overcame him and he stopped breathing for a second. Once the memories came flooding back from yesterday, Minghao let out a sigh. He got up slowly and made he way to his and Jun’s shared room. His chest felt heavy with worry and fear. The fight was going to take place later that day shortly before the sun went down. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Jun was going to be badly hurt. He walked into his room to be greeted with a sleeping Jun. Minghao let out a small smile before pulling open his wardrobe. He picked out a simple outfit that consisted of black skinny jeans and a plain white tee shirt. _Perfect if I have to intervene during the fight_ the brunette couldn’t help but to think, _I don’t care if it’s against the code to join the fight in any way. I will protect Jun at all costs._

He walked into their bathroom and changed before brushing his hair and teeth. Minghao went back into the room and went over to Jun. The younger man sat on the edge of the bed watching his mate sleep. Tears prickled his eyes and cupped one of Jun’s cheeks with his hand. The blacked haired man let out a quiet groan at the contact. Minghao leaned to place a kiss on the older’s forehead causing him to awake.

“Morning HaoHao. Where were you last night? You didn’t come to bed,” Jun said in a low gruff morning voice.

“I stayed in Mingyu’s room while he stayed in Wonwoo’s room,” Minghao explained.

Jun sat up and brought the younger into a hug, resting his head on one of Minghao’s shoulders, “I missed you. It doesn’t feel right sleeping without you my HaoHao.”

The brunette rolled his eyes, “It was only one night. And you better win the fight later or else you’re going to have to get use to the feeling… But I still wished you wouldn’t go. There has to be another way to go about this.”

“Minghao we talked about this. I have to go. You got to under-”

“I understand hyung, but that still won’t change how I feel about it. Now go get ready for the day. I’ll help Mingyu make some breakfast for everyone,” Minghao interjected. He gave his lover a quick kiss before going down stairs.

He entered the kitchen where Mingyu was busy making pancakes for everyone. The older was sitting at the small table, focus never leaving his work. Minghao leaned on the counter watching the taller man mixed the batter, “Do you need any help?”

Mingyu glanced up from the bowl and smiled, “If you want to help, then you can start making the eggs and bacon.” The smaller man nodded and opened up the fridge. He pulled out the egg carton and bacon. Placing them on the counter, he grabbed to pans and put them on the stove. The room fell into a comfortable silence as the two cooked. Once Minghao was finished with his part, he put the food on plates and washed his hands. The Chinese man started to pull out more plates and forks for everyone. He took them into the dining room that was adjacent to the kitchen to begin setting the table. After he was done, the brunette walked back into the kitchen.

“I’ll gather the others,” Minghao said and went to find everyone while Mingyu finished the pancakes. He first found Seungkwan sprawled out on the living room couch watching television. Minghao switched the tv off which caused the younger to whine and protest. The older rolled his eyes, “Breakfast is ready. Go to the table.”

“Whatever mom…” Seungkwan mumbled under his breath as he made his way the dining room. Minghao had to resist to hit the young omega upside the head and instead went to finish finding everyone.

Wonwoo was trying to drag jeonghan out of bed. The older was still cuddled up on his bed under an abnormal amount of blankets. The black haired omega pulled blanket after blanket off in attempt to reach the elder. Minghao stood in the doorway watching in amusement as the blonde just retreated further and further into his bed. Wonwoo suddenly let out a low growl, “Hyung you need to get right now.”

The brunette couldn’t make out what Jeonghan said since it was muffled by the blankets. Whatever it was caused Wonwoo to give up. Minghao let out a soft laugh at the two, “Breakfast is ready guys. Jeonghan you don’t want your bacon to get cold now do you?”

The blonde bolted up at that and ran downstairs. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Seriously?! He’ll get up at that? But does nothing when I try to wake him?”

“You just gotta learn his buttons, hyung. Now go eat while I get Jun,” Minghao smiled as his friend sulked downstairs. The young man began to make his way to his room where he had last left Jun. The older had just stepped out of their bathroom when Minghao entered the room.

Jun smiled and walked over to his mate, “Breakfast ready?” The younger nodded in response. Jun only smiled bigger and slung his arm over the smaller man’s shoulders. The pair went to the dining room to find everyone already had food on their plates and were eating.

They took their seating and began to eat as well. Silence hung in the room like a thick cloak and Minghao felt suffocated by it. He knew what everyone was thinking, _Whats going to happen later? What happens if Jun loses the fight? What do we do?_ The small Chinese man wanted to confront these issues but could not find his voice. Luckily he didn’t have to.

“Jun what the hell is up with the deal that you made with Seungcheol?” Seungkwan’s outburst was sudden. Everyone looked at him wearily before turning their gaze to Jun waiting for his reply.

The longer the older stayed silent, the more Minghao found he couldn’t breathe. He was there to witness the deal being made, but even he couldn’t believe that Jun didn’t try to settle things differently. Or at least lower the stakes abit.

The alpha finally spoke up, “I do not need to explain myself to you- any of you. None of you would understand. Not even Mingyu since he’s not a lead alpha.”

Minghao felt like hitting his mate for that response, but remained in his spot unmoving. Tears prickled at his eyes and he need air.

“Jun please just tell us why it has to be this way. Why couldn’t you do something? Make some sort of other deal?” Jeonghan spoke up, his voice quiet and gentle.

Jun didn’t give any response and the uncomfortable silence was back. Everyone began eating once more except for Minghao who lost his appetite. The small man stood up and left the room. His mate was about to stand up and follow him, but Wonwoo held him down.

“It’d be best to leave him alone for for now. You keep saying and doing things that upset him. Just let him cool off,” the black haired male stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Jun felt crushed and worried as he heard the front door then closes indicating that Minghao had left the house.


	3. I'm so sorry

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I switched schools and am a senior so I focused all of my attention on that. But I'm going to turn some of it back to this story. I'm not sure how many readers are going to stick with this story since it's been some time, but I really want to continue this. Now I'll be honest, updates may be slow since my attention is very divided up right now. That doesn't mean I won't give it my best though. Anyways I hope you guys can forgive me and will return to it once I properly update it.


End file.
